


OMG! Fanfics!

by NiaChase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, NICO IS WRITING FANFICTION!!!!, Secrets, They found out, What they think, Will is nosy, so adorable, this was funny and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Guys, they found Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if they are out of character. But hope you like. Might add more to it.

Nico shadow travelled to the front of his house, tired and drain. He was hoping he could shower and cuddle in bed with Will's warm body. He had been gone for at least a week thanks to his dad, but it was rare Hades call him down nowadays for a mission, so Nico didn't mind. He open the door to a strange sight. Usually, Will would have been showered and dressed for bed, but he was up on the couch, staring at the computer with red cheeks and giggling.  


He wasn't alone either.  


Percy, Jason, and Leo was around him, also looking at the laptop screen. What was so special that it took all their attention? Okay, maybe just Jason's. Will, Percy, and Leo have a short attention span if they aren't working on their area of expertise. Jason attention takes more effort, but his attention was glued to the screen, so it has to be something good. Nico closed the door and said, "I'm home." The boys looked at him and said hi before turning back to the screen.  


Rude.  


With a huff, tiredness being replaced with curiosity, he stood in front of Will with crossed arms. "What so entertaining that it makes you not miss me for a whole week?" Will looked up with a smile. "Sorry hun, but the guys and I was reading Fanfiction." Nico got confused. "Fanfiction?" He asked. Percy looked up and nodded. "You know those moments when you get curious to see if you can find yourself on the internet, so you look yourself up?" Nico nodded. 

He get curious sometimes, but he thought there wouldn't be anything about him since he barely post on social media already. His favorite electronic was the Television. Jason looked up as Leo started typing on the laptop. "Well, we did it and found so many links to so many stories. 

Like we have fans thanks to some guy named Rick Riordan." Nico sat on the couch, next to Will after Percy scooted over. "Who's Rick Riordan?" He asked. Will shrugged. "I don't know, but he was there since the very beginning. Since the Master Bolt incident with Percy to the what's going on with my father." Jason pouted. 

"He killed me off and had me split up with Piper. I don't know who this man is, but need to have a strict word with him." Leo shook his head as he pass the laptop to Will. "So true. Like why I just finally come back almost right Jason is dead? This Rick guy is cold." This Rick guy does sound mean.

Nico thought maybe he can have Hades look into that. "What does that have to do with Fanfiction?" He asked. Will passed him the laptop. "So many fans wrote so many stories about all of us. Even the Gods. They all pretty good." Nico scroll down the page of Archive Of Our Own and saw so many links. He still didn't understand it. "What do some of these mean?" Nico asked. 

Percy pointed to one pairing. "This one that says Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace mean that person made a story based on you two. Like a pairing. Some are hot and steamy and some are cute." Nico nodded. Then he agree with these then. But then he saw a few that had Nico di Angelo/ Percy Jackson.

"Wait, so this mean someone pair the two of us?" Percy nodded and Nico moved closer to Will, who laughed. "Don't worry. That just mean they saw connection between the two of you and thought y'all two should be together." Jason explain. Nico only shook his head. 

"If it makes you feel better, we saw a couple pairings with Percy and Luke." Leo said. Nico rolled his eyes. Percy shrugged. "I was a bit clueless then. I admire him. And I'm not complaining about this pairing. This is second best compared to me and Annabeth." 

Will clicked on one, reading to himself as Leo spoke. "Do you think the girls read this when they have their girl's night?" Everyone looked at Jason, which we all knew he was the link to Piper. "Honestly, maybe. She and Annabeth did bet if we were Bi one time. And they were right." Will smiled. 

"What about the time when you was fangirling over Nico and I's get together? You and Piper's?" Nico was back to being confused. "Piper?" He asked. Will nodded. "Piper is a closet fangirl over us." Will explain. "It would explain what she was writing and sharing to Annabeth." Jason put in. 

Percy gasped. "You mean that pink notebook that Piper sometimes leave with Annabeth. Jason nodded. Leo laughed at them. "Ha! My girl isn't writing about me." Nico scratch his head. "I don't know. She and Hazel has been getting together more often. Especially after their last Girl's Night." 

"Who would she pair me with? I'm not attracted to none of y'all. And according to the books, I really don't have no ties to y'all." Percy shrugged. "Frank?" Leo shook his head. "Can't be. I always fighting with him when we was younger." Will was enjoying this. 

"Well, there is enemies to friends to Lovers. Not hard to imagine if you tried." Leo was too busy shaking his head. Nico yawn finally wanted to go to bed. That shadow jump did drain him. "Maybe tomorrow, we can do more research about this Rick guy and Fanfiction. I'm tired." 

Nico got up and headed to his room, knowing Will will come shortly. Jason, Leo and Percy was staying the night so , they got ready for bed. Will, on the other hand, was thinking so many scenarios that he could write. He headed to the bedroom and charge his laptop. Maybe he should write some fanfics as well.


	2. Girl's Night plus Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico is being a adorable dork.   
> Will is being nosy cinnamon roll.   
> I dived too deep writing this chapter.   
> Thanks for the comments and kudos.

So the thought of fanfics haven't left his mind. Just the thought of people writing about him left him curious. He did his research about fanfics during his free time and read a couple fics, but he figure he should talk to someone who writes fanfics.

For research purposes.

Oh who was he kidding, he wanted to write some as well. He just don't know how to start or how people might react to his work. He didn't want anyone to hate it. He wanted it to be good like many other fics. So he did the one thing he figure he might regret.

He asked Hazel if he can join the next girls night.

After giving a empty excuse of him being tired of hanging out with the guys and watching his sister laugh at him, he was in. Okay, he wasn't going to lie, he felt like a detective. A cool detective. Will will never know about this. 

He grab his laptop and charger and was about to head out when Will caught him. "Where you going? and with your laptop?" Call him childish, but he didn't want Will to know. Nico turn to Will, who was holding a bowl of popcorn. 

"Um, I'm about to spend a night with Hazel. You know...brother sister bonding." Will looked confused. "Isn't today their girl's night?" "How would you know?" Nico answered with a question. Will placed his bowl of popcorn down.

"I always talk to Jason." Nico rolled his eyes. Ever since Jason 'fangirling' when Nico and Will got together, Nico swear Jason was waiting for their announcement for their engagement. Speaking of those two, "What are you and Jason always talking about anyway? You two have been speaking more on the phone lately." 

Will only blushed and walked to the kitchen, only to come back with gatorade. "Don't you have somewhere to be? You know, with Hazel?" Nico chuckled and accepted his gatorade. Will can be so adorable. "Love you Will."

Nico gave him a kiss while Will mumble about lovable sneaky boys. With a small laugh of his own, he shadow travelled to Annabeth's living room. It wasn't a big jump so he didn't have to worry about fainting. But the gatorade helped.

It didn't help the screams though.

He should really work on that.

"For crying out loud Nico! You almost me a heart attack." Piper cried out while Annabeth stood stiff with her pink book. Hazel recovered quickly while Calypso wasn't fazed.

Okay, he had a little joy scaring everyone. It was a improvement from his usual scaring days. Or at least popping up in strange places. Hazel gave him a hug while he apologize to Piper and Annabeth. 

They laugh it off while Annabeth hinted at his next birthday gift. He settle himself between Hazel and Piper and listen to what they call a release of stress. Percy was doing good at his job as a Marine Biologist. 

It gives room to do what he love and also do side missions for his fishy friends. Annabeth was proud. What she was worrying about her cooking. Her cooking was decent, but that was thanks to Piper. Calypso pitched in about how Leo and her doing successful with their shop. 

While they talked, He and Piper played Mortal Kombat while Hazel watched. She was getting better when Hazel played, but she was still learning. Nico almost forgot why he came by when Annabeth mentioned Piper and her finished fanfic, pulling out her laptop. She and Piper wrote a Marvel fic, pairing Steve and Bucky.

Nico was interested because he secretly did ship those two together. He was also secretly fangirling when Annabeth and Piper read some of their work.

It wasn't until Hazel was giggling at him did he realize he really wasn't being all that secretive. He decided to ignore that and ask his questions. "Hey Annabeth, the guys and I saw a bit of fanfiction and I wanted to write some too. Any advice?" The girl's started pull out their laptops. 

"Well, first of all, write what you want. Doesn't matter what others think." Nico smile, the advice making him confident. "That, and don't expect that you rule over your characters. You know how many times I tried to write fluff like Hazel and my characters ended up dancing in the bed. It must be a Aphrodite thing." Piper inputted.

Hazel, Calypso, and I laughed. I didn't know what fluff was, but it wasn't hard to figure out if you think about Hazel. Hazel was full of sweetness, so her fanfics must be tooth-rottenly sweet. "So how do I start it off?" Nico asked. Piper shrugged. "Do what we did and write about your boyfriend." 

Nico was confused and looked towards Hazel. She nodded. "I wrote about Frank guarding a princess I made up, but she was based on me. It turned out really good once the plot started rolling." It was weird it from Hazel, but it help ease my worry.

If she can do it, then so can I. "Then who should I pair Will with?" He asked. "Percy." They all said. Even Hazel. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Percy was very gullible when he was young. Percy goes with anyone." Calypso said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It took me five years for us to finally start dating and he gain Rachael, Calypso, and your attention as well as mine, and Zeus knows how many more-" Piper covered Annabeth's mouth, cutting off her rant.

"We get it. Percy was a gullible, oblivious idiot and perfect for any pairing. But why not say Jason. He and Will have been talking a lot more over the phone. Or both of them. I have no hate towards a threesome."

"Or Leo. Leo told me how Will was the one to explain to him what it mean to be a demigod. You can write that one of made a lasting impression." Calypso added. Nico thought about it.

Percy would be easier to write, but as well as he was friends, he does not want to dive into that wormhole again. He decided to go with Jason. Annabeth told him there was forty five fics that included that pairing, but Nico didn't mind.

It was just to start him out. Annabeth help with the plot while Piper help with the intimacy. Hazel help with the fluffy moments while Calypso reviewed it. Nico really appreciated their help and finally had something to do other than complain about the last season of Game of Thrones.

He dived in till until he internally shipped Will and Jason. They were friends right now, but he had plans. But he had one problem.

The real Will was getting nosy.

And the devil himself had friends to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico stayed on his computer typing who's knows what and Will was getting curious. Don't get him wrong, he understands privacy. He's a doctor for crying out loud, but when it comes to Nico, who once was and can be a self sacrificing idiot, Will can be pushy. 

Will was glad Nico had a hobby other than talking to ghost. It meant less things being moved around and less skeletons in the closet. Literally. Actual Skeletons. The first time was a gift to help Will with school, but he didn't ask where Nico got it. No, he did not want that answer. The other times was always around halloween or May 5th. 

Will didn't ask. But Nico on electronics was looked cute. Nico on the on the computer and keeping information from Will just made him curious enough to ask for help. So he got Percy and Jason to bug Nico till he give.  


Result from Percy: Nico told Percy to go away or he'll help Percy meet his father directly. Personally, Will didn't mind seeing Hades. Sure they got off at the wrong foot, but Will like Hades. Percy didn't.  


Result from Jason: Nico most likely told him because Jason always brought up the surprise ring for Nico. In other words, Will shied away from Jason because Will is a blushing mess and a hopeless romantic when it comes to Nico.  


So Will went to the one person who may help him: Leo.  


While Nico was sleep, thank the gods Nico don't wake up early, Will gather as much as he can since Nico has made sure Will can't log on. Like what password don't have Will's name, either of their birthdays, or something Will at knows is meaningful to Nico? 

And he had a feeling the password was something easy or what he should know. Nico was smart like that. So after gathering information, he stop by Leo's and Calypso's shop. He asked Leo for help because Nico was sneaking around with his computer while Calypso was around. You want to know what happen?  


After Leo and Calypso talked, Leo DECLINED!  


Will was losing big time. So he did the only thing left. He got into Nico's personal space. Nico was minding his business when Will plop down next to him. He was trying to watch Supernatural. He was really shipping Castiel and Dean. "So, how are you?" Nico gave a glance at Will with a smirk.

"I know what you have been doing Will." Will got nervous. "About what?" Will asked. Nico rolled his eyes and paused the show. "You want to know what I'm doing on my computer." Will nodded.

Nico seem so focus on what he's doing. Will wanted to know what grab his attention. "Well, I was writing a work that was a Royalty Au, M/M, with Fluff and Angst and family feels with character death." Will didn't understand. 

Needless to say, after Nico explained and showed his work, Will was hooked as well.


End file.
